Behind School Grounds
by narutonobaka2
Summary: Sakura's words replayed in his head. They toyed with his heart. Sasuke wanted it to stop, but what he soon realize is that the only person that ever loved him was about to leave his cold embrace behind for Sabaku No Gaara... SasuSakuGaa...first fic... oO


**A/N: I don't own Naruto…damn… This story was basically a school project so it was set in a modern high school. Sorry, no ninjas in this fiction… Um, it's SasuSakuGaa…Enjoy (they might be "a little" out of character.)**

**Behind School Grounds **

Light beamed through the windows making the morning even hotter than it was. Sitting in the mid-front row, Sakura was starring into space. She felt like her and the other classmates in the small, cramped room were being baked in an over sized oven. Droplets of sweat covered her feature. Slowly running down her cheeks and falling onto her lap.

With the teacher lecturing about what to do and what not to do, Sakura thought this day was going to be a long one. She slowly shifted her head to the right. Just a few sets away from her, sat the man of her dreams, Sasuke Uchiha. He was sweating way more than she was. His dark t-shirt was soaked and was clinging to his every curve.

Sakura started starring into his deep, black eyes. It was strange to her that her once "childhood crush" grew into something that was more serious; love. After being rejected over and over for the past seven years, she couldn't help but think that the wall of ice around his cold heart would melt. She just hoped that it was soon. The girl continued to stare at him with her light, green eyes.

'I wish Sasuke loved me. Then I could be in his arms all day long.' Sakura thought while drifting into her "little" fantasy world.

"Miss Haruno, did you hear a single word I said?" With a shock, she looked up to see who directed those words. It was her teacher, Mr. Irika.

'Uh oh...what am I going to do?' Sakura questioned herself over and over again waiting for an answer.

"Well, Miss Haruno? Are you going to answer me?" Asked her teacher. Sakura didn't know what to say. Her mind had millions of ideas running through each brain cell but she couldn't find an idea that was suitable. She slowly looked around the classroom from left to right. Every single pair of eyes was laid on her.

"Um…no" she finally said while blushing in both humiliation and embarrassment. She sank lower into her seat. Laughter was heard all over the room and chuckles were heard in the hallways. Sakura felt so embarrassed. She just wanted to get this day over and done with.

"I think you better start paying attention then, Miss Haruno." Mr. Irika said. "Anyways, there'll be a new student joining us for the rest of the year. Be nice to him. He's from the city of Sand and he just moved. I don't know if he's here yet. Hang on, let me check." The teacher walked to the sky blue wall with the small, gray office buzzer. His finger dragged down the button. In a few short seconds, a voice called out "Office."

"Um…this is Mr. Irika, I was wondering if the new student arrived yet."

"Yeah, he's here right now. Should I send him up?"

"Yeah, thanks"

With a grin on his muscular face, Mr. Irika took a seat at is his wooden desk and waited for the 'new guy' to arrive.

Sakura, who was still embarrassed about the event that happened earlier couldn't help but wonder who the new student was, and why he and here.

'It's probably going to be some 'Average Joe'.' She thought with a bored look upon her pale face. Sakura rested her small, petit chin on her smooth right hand. Slowly she drifted off to her little world once more. After a while, she closed her eyes and she started day-dreaming that Sasuke was hers for the taking…

'Oh Sasuke-kun, I love you so much, I wish that you were-' her delusions vanished; her eyes quickly open with a shock. Loud knocks were heard on the other side of the wooden door.

A foggy figure stood stationary behind it. Concerned teens shot up looking at the mysterious character on the other side. Mr. Irika got up from his solitary position. He swiftly walked to the door. The posture stayed still waiting for his arrival to be granted. The teacher grasped the door knob with his firm right hand. He gradually turned the knob and pulled. Behind the door stood a tall red-haired teenager with messy spikes and black outlines around his jaded eyes. Worry teens of both the human sex fell upon the stranger. Suddenly, each and every one of the female's mouth shot opened, except Sakura's.

'Oh my God! He's so hot, he looks like an all-star that just got ripped out of a chick-flick!' Thought every girl in the classroom. All of their eyes were enlarge and were trying to picture him topless.

Mr. Irika stepped aside and greeted the young man with a 'welcome.' The unknown boy simply walked by the teacher without a change of expression on his cold face. Soon he came to a pause and stood in front of the group of perverted female fans. Mr. Irika closed the door behind him and walked to join the new student.

"Welcome to Konoha High School. We hope you enjoy your stay. To begin with, why don't you tell the class a little about yourself?" The teacher said with a welcoming smile across his face.

"My name is Gaara." The 'cherry-pie' said with emotionless eyes and a face that couldn't care less.

"Everyone, say 'Hello' to Gaara-san." Said Mr. Irika, trying to make the tension ease up a bit.

"HI GAARA- KUN!" Yelled all the love-sick girls but, on the other hand, a light squeal came from the guys.

Bored as always, Naruto looked around at his classroom to find anything worth his time wasting. To his concern, all the ladies' eyes were set on Gaara. He looked a few seats beside his row towards his girlfriend. To his surprise, her eyes were set on the new guy too.

"Ah, Hinata-chan! **WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY GIRLFRIEND!**" Naruto yelled with all his might. His foxy eyes were big! Wet tears were streaming down his cheeks. Naruto soon threw a heavy tantrum.

"**WHY? WHY? WHY?" **Hinata didn't hear a single word that her beloved said. To her dismay, all she wanted right now was a night with the new guy.

"**NARUTO! THAT'S ENOUGH!" **Yelled Mr. Irika at the heart-brokered blond.

"Gaara, I will assign you a person to guide you around the school for the next couple of days. Sound good?"

"Sure, do whatever you wish." Gaara said soundly as if boredom has taken over his entire soul into its dark depths of hell.

"Alright, let's see…" The teacher said scanning the room for the perfect tour guide.

"Alright, how about…Sakura Haruno?"

"**WHAT!" **A surprised figure stood up with shock. Her mouth flanged opened. All hell truly broke loose for her the moment she woke up this morning.

"**ARE YOU JOKING!" **Yell Sakura. Her mind went ballistics; all she wanted was to live her life, not showing some 'dude' around the school. Her teeth were grinding against each other due to anger. She felt like beating the crap out of an unknown object.

"Please Miss Haruno, keep your voice down. If you help guide our student around, I'll give you extra credit. Okay?" The teacher addressed to the pissed off teen.

"…fine." She sat down with a 'thump'. Sakura crossed her arms right over her chest and kissed her teeth. 'Why me?' She asked herself.

"Alright then, Gaara, you may take the seat right next to Sakura. She's the one with pink hair and green eyes." Mr. Irika simply narrated, pointing to the empty wooden desk next to a cretin girl. Without hesitation, the young male marched to his destination. Steps after steps after steps. He slowly pulled out the chair and quietly took a sit. Lounging back a bit into a comfortable position, Gaara's eyes started wondering around the turf.

"Okay, everyone, open your English textbook. Turn to page 148. Today we will be learning about William Shakespeare. I'm going to write ten questions on the broad and you will have the remainder of the period to finish them. Um… Gaara, you will have to share with Miss. Haruno until I can get you your own textbook." Mr. Irika directed to the class. He walked to his desk and grabbed a written piece of paper and starred at it. After a moment, he walked to the chalkboard and began writing out the questions.

Sakura looked inside her desk and pulled out a freakishly large textbook. Tediously turning the pages until a desired stop.

"124, 138,147, 148." Whispered Sakura softly to her own being. Once again, she rested her chin over the palm of her hand. Narrowing her eyes to her left, she caught sight of her beloved reading

'He looks so cute when he's concentrating' A small smile and a faint blush were seen on her face. She then narrowed her eyes to her right. There, she saw the new student, Gaara, reading. His outlined eyes move side to side, catching every word on the page. Sakura leaned over to have a better view of the booklet. Dead silence was tracing all around the class. Not a single whisper. In just a few moments, Sakura eyes fell off the inked page and fell upon the green chalkboard. She ripped out a blank piece of paper from her pink binder and started answering the questions.

'Alright, #8. Let's see.' Without wanting it, her pupils wondered off the answers and started scanning the stranger next to her. Gaara sat there relaxed without a care. His heavenly outlined eyes were gently closed. Sakura couldn't help but poke him awake. Her sharp nails dug into his left arm. After a while, one of his eyes opened. His green orb looked for the person who was disturbing him from his humble relaxation.

"What?" He said closing his eyes again. Sakura pulled back her hand and settled it on her book "You know, if you don't get the questions answered in the next 10 minutes, you'll have to stay for detention after school. I suggested that you hurry up and stop slacking around." She whispered so that they were the only one who could hear. Without flinching, the male sighed. Muttering under his breath, He said;

"I already did." One of his arms unloosened from his folding pose. His index finger pointed to a white piece of paper on the small wooden desk. Sakura surprisingly took a glance at were his finger led to. There, on his desk, were ten full answers for each following questions.

'Wow, this dude can write fast." She was amazed. Turning her glance onto her own, she realized that she didn't finish her assignment yet. Her green pearls looked up onto the clock that was nailed to the wall.

"Oh my God! I only have four minutes left!" Quickly grasping her pencil firmly in her hand, she started writing the next two answers.

Letting out a sigh, Sakura laid down her pencil, she looked at the clock.

'

With a minute to spare.' Letting out a soft giggle, Sakura loafed on her wooden chair. Her comfort was neglected by a heavy bell ringing in the hallways. She soon sat up and packed her pencil into her binder's pouch. Mr. Irika stood up from his chair and shouted so that the ringing wouldn't be a bother.

"BEFORE GOING TO YOUR NEXT CLASS, LEAVE YOUR ASSIGNMENT SHEETS ON MY DESK IN A NEAT PILE. REMEMBER TO PUT YOUR FIRST AND LAST NAME ON IT. CLASS DISMISSED." With those last words, he took a sit waiting for his next class. Students started leaving and entering the noisy corridors. Leaving her work on her teacher's work area, she started walking into the loud hellhole. Forsakenly, the hallway was crowded of both students and staffs. Suddenly, her green eyes led towards Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun." She yelled while pushing through the large crowd of beings. Reaching by his side, she slowed down her pace and continued walking side by side with her love.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun. Did you finish the questions that were given?" She asked with heart filled eyes. Sasuke merely glanced at her and back to the hallway.

"…yeah." Silence fell overtop the pair as they continued their journey to math class. Turning her head after hearing her name being called in the corridor, she saw a red-haired acquaintance following her. Sakura came to a pause and turned around, leaving Sasuke to his one being.

"Where are we going?" Asked Gaara, addressing to the pale skinned female in front of him.

"Math class, then, after that is phys-ed." She answered with a stiffed expression. Letting her body turn, Sakura started walking to her designated chamber with Gaara pursuing close behind. Peering her head up for a better view, she saw that her crush was no where in sight. Sakura gave out a heavy gasp.

Turning at the wooden door with the words 'Professor Kakashi,' Sakura grasped the handle tightly and slid the door open. Moving aside for Gaara to pass, she soon followed afterwards. Sakura rested her binder on an empty seat right next to Sasuke. She pulled out a chair and took a seat. Gaara marched to the back and lounged on the wooden chair like he did in his earlier period.

Sakura wasn't paying much attention to her professor, but instead day-dreamed about a 'familiar' male beside her. Math class flew by and the class was dismissed for the third period. The group of students that came from the recent math class, all, walked down to the gymnasium.

"Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun, wait up." The purpled hair girl looked over her shoulder to find your best friend, Sakura, catching up to the couple. The two stopped and waited for her.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, what's up?" She asked while she was out of breath.

"Oh, nothing much. Just some odds and ends but nothing to worry about." Hinata said while gasping out an innocent laugh. Sakura smiled and turned her head.

"What about you Naruto-kun?" Did you make a move on Hinata yet?" Twenty shades of red covered both the purple hair girl and blond haired boy. Hinata slightly turned her head to her side so that her friend wouldn't see her "light" blush.

"Um, no? Anyways, I'm scared of the running test that's coming up!" Naruto shivered from fear while pushing through the crowd.

"What if I faint right in the middle of my lap? I'll fail phys-ed and have to repeat this again next year. What if I can't breath! Someone's going to have to do CPR on me! I hope its Hinata-Chan…" Naruto said with a perverted grin and eyes that looked…dirty. The two other allies started laughing.

Naruto opened the gymnasium doors and bowed.

"After you, Miss Hinata Hyuga." He said with a gentle voice. Hinata couldn't help but savor the romantic moment. She walked in and said with a gentle laughter; "Thanks" Sakura swiftly walked by and entered the chamber until Naruto pushed her out of the way.

"Hey! No cutting in lines, what the hell do you think your doing!" Naruto yelled at Sakura. She backed off and yelled back

"Oh! So, you let your girlfriend go but not me!"

"Sure, why not?" Naruto said lowering his tone to answer in a respectful manner. Sakura was so angry. Her right hand formed a fist and smacked against the top of Naruto's empty-minded head. She walked by the lying figure on the ground.

"Idiot."

Everyone came out of the dressing room in their loose, comfy cloth except Gaara. The couch got the girls on one side and the guys on the other. A blow of a whistle was heard. Both sexes were lined up into a straight line.

"LISTEN UP, TODAY, AS I WARNED, IS THE RUNNING TESTS I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A NEW STUDENT! RUN FOR ALL I GIVE. YOU WILL BE TIMED. EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU WILL HAVE TO RUN AROUND THE SCHOOL 20 TIME. **DO I MAKE MYSLEF CLEAR!" **The couch yelled so even the people who chose to talk while he was will hear.

"**YES, SIR!" **Yelled the group of males and females.

"GOOD! GIRLS, YOU RUN FIRST. BOYS, YOUR TURN IS AFTER THEIRS. **Now, go outside and show me what you got! **

In a straight line, the females eagerly waited for the starting words.

"ON YOUR MARK, GET SET, GO! The couch shouted. In a flash, girls of all sizes raced. Around the school they went. Some started walking to regain their strength. Sasuke saw that these beings were weak. Stopping after just a few laps. 'How pathetic' were the words he used to describe his comrades. Sasuke kissed his teeth.

'I won't even break a sweat for this dumb competition.' He though in his walled up mind. Stretching out his arms and legs for maximum flexibility. His muscular build hardened as he continued.

"Alright, Haruno, congrats, you're first. Now move aside. It's the boys' turn." Sakura and along with the other tired girls collapsed down on the side lanes. Once again. The boys lined up, including Gaara. The same phrases followed right after the tension grew down.

"ON YOUR MARK, GET SET, GO!" The heavy builder screamed.

"GO SASUKE-KUN! Yelled the drowsy girls. Everyone cheered for him. He was loved by all. As always, Sasuke was in the very front of the group. Everyone was over 100 meters behind. Everyone…except Gaara. Running on his tail, Sasuke took a boost in agility, believing that the "new guy" would die out by now. Instead, the red head ran to the left of him. Side by side, running for the pass nine-teen laps. Sasuke was breaking down. Never in his life did he have competition like this guy. He just wouldn't quit. Sweat broke out all over his face. Rapidly socking into his gym shirt.

"LAST LAP! GO SASUKE- KUN!" Just a few more meters. Sasuke was determined to keep his reputation as the number one athlete. Quickly gaining up speed, he ran was fast as he could. But, to his shocking surprise, Gaara was right at his tail. Soon, Sasuke started getting cramps.

"Just…a little…more…!" He hollered to give himself encouragement. He grasp out a feeling of pain. His muscles were ripping. He had exceeded his limit. All of a sudden, his left leg tangled up with his right and Sasuke fell in a rough embrace with the dirt and grass beneath him. Pain and misery has taken over his whole body. Sweat still rolling down his face. He sat up gently, trying not to make the pain grow even more. He twitched his eyes and saw that Gaara was ahead. The red haired boy was first and got a perfect score on his running test. The crowd of roaring fans cuddled around Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" Asked the worried cheerleaders. A few of them tried to get a grip on his arm to help him get up, but, he slapped away their hands.

"I don't need your help." He hissed with a cold and fearful voice. Sasuke stood up. The pain was still embracing his wounds and bruises but it didn't matter to him. He quickly ran the remaining 20 meters until he reached the finish line. Taking a seat on the soft grass, Sasuke tried to calm down his heart rate.

'Damn it, I lost to a guy that came from a city that I don't even know of. What does this guy do for a living! Inhaling steroids?' Sasuke was cursing. He forgot about his pain and started eyeing down Gaara. His eyebrows started twitching endlessly. They narrowed in anger and misery. Sasuke formed a fist and punch the ground beside him. Regardless of the pain in his legs and knuckles, he was bloody as hell pissed off!

'Damn it!'

The couch ran over to Sasuke. He bent down to make eye contact with the injured kid.

"Uchiha, I saw you took a heavy stumble. I never have seen you run that fast before! Anyways, take it easy, alright? Don't over work your legs, they might get heavily injured or they might even break. Just rest for now." With those words spoken, the man stood up and blew his whistle.

"That's enough for today. Go change and head on to your next period." He said. The injured boy rose from the ground. He flexed out his leg muscles and marched to the changing rooms, ignoring the pain in both him braces. On his way, he crossed the path of Sakura.

"Are you okay, Susuke-kun?" She asked him with a concern tone. Her hands were held closely to her chest and her eyes were filled with unease. Sasuke heeded her words but didn't response. He marched passed by her.

"…leave me along." He croaked. Sakura eyes felt like it was going to over flow. She clutched her fist tightly. Walking to the girl's change room, she simply ignored the betrayal the aching pain in her heart...

Minutes later, both males and females emerged from their chambers and exited the gymnasium. Sakura was first to come out. She waited for Hiniata to follow after. Standing in the hallway, her beloved walked out the door and continued to his class. Letting her gaze fell upon him, Sakura couldn't help but wished that Sasuke would learn to let people in and not hide from the world, from his heart…from himself. Her eyes come back to reality and started staring at the tiled floor.

"Where are we going now?" Asked a familiar voice behind her. His warm breath tickled her neck making shivers going down her spine. She spun around. It was Gaara.

"Oh, Gaara-san, you scared me." She said with relief. "Um, I think we're going to art class next."

"Okay" He said leaning his back against the wall waiting for the pale girl to lead the way. A moment later. Hinata came out. She walked up to Sakura while holding her blue binder near her torso. She spoke in her childish, shy voice.

"Ready?"

"Yeah…" Sakura answered. "Let's go." She walked side by side with her friend and Gaara kept distance away from the pair. They made a sharp turn and entered the art room. Taking their seats, silence came upon the class as they awaited the art instructor. In a moment, the wooden door slid open. A posture with long, black hair walked in.

Sakura spent her art class just fidgeting her fingers. Noon soon came and the instructor addressed their homework. One by one, the students started leaving and went to their lockers for lunch.

"56, 25, 11." She mumbled as she opened her lock to get her belongings. Putting her books away and grabbing her lunch, she heard chatter growing as more and more kids started entering the corridors. She found two lunch bags in her backpack. Sakura had forgotten that she packed two. One for her and the other was for…Sasuke. Her heart felt weak at the sudden reminder of his lone name. She grabbed them both and walked to the cafeteria. Inside she saw Hinata and Naruto eating together. In another table, she saw Sasuke sitting with a pile of packed lunched he received from "fans." Leaving them aside, he grabbed out his art homework and started working on it.

"Um, hi, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said with a shy tingle in her vocals. "May I set down?" There was no reply to the question she asked. Sasuke didn't even notice her there. He didn't even move at her spoken words. When Sakura didn't hear anything, she stepped forward and sat down across the loner.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked

"…what?" he grouched.

"Um, I made you a lunch…" Sakura trace, handing him a light blue box. Sasuke looked up and holler to her.

"I don't want it."

"..oh" Sakura signed. A sharp tingle entered her heart, striking it's chambers. It hurt, it really did, but, she was used to it. Love came with a cost…it wasn't free. She looked to her side and saw Gaara sitting alone at one of the tables, without a lunch near him. Sakura took the box and walked out on Sasuke, leaving him alone. She marched to Gaara and asked the same, recent question.

"Hi, Gaara-san, may I set down?" He gave her the same expression that Sasuke gave her. Regardless of his answer, she gave him the lunch box.

"Here." She said handing him the box. Gaara just stared at it. His hand reached out and touched the light colored box. Sakura loosened her grip and it was in Gaara's possession now.

"…what is it?" He asked not taking his jaded eyes of off it.

"Its food. Don't worry its now poison." She coughed out a little chuckle and laughed quietly. The young male opened the box. Inside were a pair of chopsticks and fried rice. He slowly brought it up to his nose and sniffed it. Sakura's laughter died down as she looked at her partner. She smiled.

"It's not going to hurt you." She said. "See?" Sakura opened your pink box, revealing the same portion. Grabbing the chopsticks in her hand, she used it to bring the rice from the box to her mouth. She chewed silently and smiled firmly to the one next to her. Gaara starred at the female and then looked back down on his food. He took the chopsticks and did the same.

Bite after bite. He continued as she did the same with hers.

"It's good." Gaara mumbled with food in his mouth. Sakura laughed lightly with her eyes closed. She opened them to get another bite of her rice. Chewing the rice in her mouth, she pupils looked at Gaara sitting with the box on the table. She quickly swallowed and asked;

"Not hungry?" Gaara's gaze fell on her.

"I'm done." He said. Sakura was in disbelief. She took hold of the blue box and looked inside. It was empty.

"Wow, you eat fast. Want mine?" She asked

"You're not hungry?"

"Not really…" Gaara grabbed her lunch and ate it. Sakura smiled warmly at the male.

"You really like my cooking, do you?" She asked leaning her head against her hand.

"You made it?" Gaara mumbled out while loading more food into his mouth

"Yup." Watching the male eat, a thought popped in her head

'He looks cute when he's eating' she laughed in her mind.

Gaara placed down his chopsticks in the box and set it aside.

"…thanks." He growled.

"…yeah, no problem." She whispered. She took the two boxes and stacked them on top of one another. For the rest of the lunch period, they talked and we're enjoying each others company.

'Finally, I'm done.' Hissed Sasuke. A small grin formed on his face. His stomach started growling but he didn't care. Glancing at the clock, he saw that there was only a few minutes left before he had to return to class. Lounging back, he let his mind relax. Closing his eyes gently, he claimed peace and quiet.

In a slight moment, the boy lost track of time. The bell rang and his peace was tormented. He stood up and stretched out his back and arms. The injuries from the previous fall this morning didn't hurt as much as it did. He took the pile of untouched food and held it in his bold arms. Slowly walking to the garbage can, He dumped everything his fans gave him into the trash.

'That's where your crap belongs…" He snarled. He walked back to the table and grabbed his belongings. Gripping them tightly, he walked to his next class.

Sakura opened her locker and placed the two empty boxes on the shelf. Gaara stood by waiting for the pink-haired girl. She locked up her locker while holding her binder in place.

"Done?" Gaara questioned.

"…yeah, let's go." She answered walking side by side with her partner. They walked to the social studies room. Taking a seat beside on another, they started chatting again while waiting for the teacher to come. Sakura figured out that Gaara didn't talk that much but, he was a good listener and would speck every so often.

"This is the last period. After this, we go home and get on with our lives." She laughed. The period passed by quickly and it was time to go home. Students upon students were in the hallways getting ready to go home. Sakura packed her belongings in her backpack and said her goodbyes to everyone. She waited at the entrance outside of the school, just staring into space. The doors opened and a certain Uchiha walked out with a black backpack around his shoulders. Sakura snapped back to reality when she heard his heavy footsteps in the hot, summer day.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun. Can I ask you something?" She asked giving his a broken smile.

"…what? He hissed.

"Um, can you walk me home today, please?" She asked with heart-full eyes. She already knew what the answer was. IT was the same every single day. But, something always told her that today would be the day… Sasuke looked at her with a hint of pity in his gaze. He opened his mouth and holler.

"No." Sakura was heart broken. Her eyes fled off of him and glimpsed at the ground. The same emotions burned her heart and torture her soul. Why must she keep waiting, caring if it only brings pain…

"I don't have time for you." He continued. "I have to go." Sakura force herself to behold Sasuke's face. Her faded pink lips formed a cracked formation. Sasuke turned and went on his way home. His figure faded in the bright streets. Fading from the world…he was fading from her. Sakura's knees felt weak. She took a set on the ground. Starring into the sky, she just wished that her love would just let her in. She wondered why he was so scare to love. Why he was so scare of feeling…alive. Sakura rose from the ground and slowly ignoring the world as she walked home.

A few meters ahead of her, she saw a lone figure walking the same path she was. He had spiky red hair and was taller than she was. Instantly, she remembered who the stranger was.

"GAARA-SAN!" She shouted out to catch his attention. The young male turned around to glance at the person calling his name. He paused when he saw who is was. Sakura ran up and stopped when she reached his side.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked breathing heavily while trying to regain her lack of air.

"Home." He said with an emotionless tone. They started walking.

"Where do you live?" Sakura asked after her breathing became to a calm beat.

"Just up this road. What about you?" He questioned the female being next to him.

"Same way your going." She smile warmly and chuckled a bit.

"Oh, okay, if we live on the same street, then I guess I could walk you home everyday. If you want…" Gaara suggested. Sakura's smile got bigger. A faint blush appeared on her figure. She looked away immediately.

"Um, sure…if you don't mind." She whispered.

"I don't." Gaara hissed. The two marched down the same block. In a few minutes, Sakura declared that the house that they just past was hers. The two walked to the front door and starred each other down. One in front of the other. Sakura gazed into his outlined jaded eyes. His pearls were so pure and innocent. So clam and forgiving. She snapped. Her eyes glanced off of him and starred at the ground.

"I had fun today…" She said softly.

"Yeah…me too." The young male replied in a gentle tone.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She whispered. Gaara still didn't break his gaze with her green orbs. Simply, he replied is the same emotionless tone.

"Yeah, bye." With a last farewell, Gaara continued down the same path to his household. Sakura took one last look at the redhead and smiled.

"What a strange guy." She whispered. Grabbing her keys in her pocket, she inserted it into keyhole. She twisted the key and turned the knob to gain entrance to her joint. Stepping inside and closing the door behind her, Sakura slipped of her shoes and walked up the stairs to her chamber.

She opened a wooden door that led her to her room. She soon stripped off her backpack and placed it beside her desk. Leaping on the navy blue bed that laid on the other side of the corridor, she lounged down on it. Dangling her legs at the side, she tried to relax her aching back.

"I'M SO TIRED!" She hollered out to no one but herself. Turning onto her side, she thought about the recent school hours.

"I guess this day wasn't so bad…" She whispered. She closed her eyes gently. Blocking the world away. It was just her and her fantasy life. Slowly drifting off into a light day dream.

'…Sasuke-kun…" She mumbled out as his name rolled off her tongue. A mental face popped in her head. The male had spiked red hair and outlines around his eyes. Sakura's eyes slowly opened. She sat up on her bed. Deep in her thought, she felt confused. One minute she's thinking about the love of her life and then the next minute, Gaara comes to mind. What's wrong with her? Sakura collapsed back down on her soft bed.

"What's wrong with me?" Questioning herself. "What's happening?" she muttered under her breath .Her eyelids got heavy and fell. Once again, she fell into the world of unreal and false hope.

Sakura's eyes suddenly opened at the sound of the front doorbell ringing.

"What now?" She hollered. Seems like everything out there was trying to disturb her of her broken dreams. Slowly walking down the stairs to the front door, the ringing continued, making Sakura's annoyance grow. She unlocked the door and grasped the handle firmly in her palm. While turning the knob to the right, she yelled out;

"I'm coming, I'm coming. " The door opened revealing her mother on the other side.

"Oh, hi mom. Home already?" Sakura asked while feeling embarrass for yelling at the one that gave her birth.

"Yup. How lucky am I, eh?" Her mother chuckled. Sakura left her mom alone and went back to her chamber. Flopping on the bed once again, Sakura drifted into a peaceful slumber in her quiet room.

A light knock was heard on her door.

"Sakura!" Her mom yelled out on the other side of the door. "Dinner's ready." Sakura's eyes opened slightly and she whispered in a soft tone back to her mother.

"Coming." Her mother left and the knocking stopped. Sakura leaned up from her humble slumber. She rubbed her tired eyes and stood up. Stretching her arms and back, Sakura took a quick look at herself in the mirror and opened the door. She walked down the stairs again to enter the dining area. Sakura sat down in one of the chairs.

In a minute, her mother came in with 2 plates of food. She placed one in front of her daughter and placed the other one in front of an empty chair. She took a seat behind the plate. Sakura took a bit into her food and the same goes for her mother. After 10 minutes, Sakura was done. She stood up and brought the plate to the sink, her mother's gaze fell on her.

"Done already?" She asked

"…yeah" Sakura whispered

"What's wrong?" Her mother questioned

"Nothing, I just have a lot of homework." She replied with a soft tone. Sakura slowly marched up the stairs and walked into her room again. She turned and closed the wooden door gently behind her. Bending down on the carpeted floor, Sakura opened her backpack and grabbed her art homework. The was dark and she felt…alone. Turning on a small dim lamp, she sat down with her homework in front of her. For the rest of the night, Sakura worked on her assignment and did what every girl does before going to bed.

The break of morning chirps were heard in the brisk sky outside a sleeping girl's window. Sakura's eyes twitted as she heard a heavy bell ringing. She opened her eyes slightly avoiding the pain of light hitting her pupils. She realized that her alarm clock had been running for over three minutes. Her drowsy hand pulled from her side and rose to turn the alarm off. After missing a few times without looking where she was pushing, Sakura finally managed to turn the annoying ringing off.

Locking the door behind her, Sakura went walking to school.

"This morning is beautiful. Its not to hot and not to cold. Just perfect." She whispered to herself, enjoying the nice light breeze that swept pass her face and filtered through her silky pink hair. She didn't have a care in the world at this moment.

"Nothing could go wrong today…" With a small smile and a light chuckle, she closed her eyes while continuing her journey to Konoha High School.

"Hey! Sakura." Sakura spun to see who the one that disturbed her of her peace was. A heavy blush had form on her face. The young male swiftly ran to her side and slowed down once he reached his destination.

"Hey, not going to say hi to me?" He mumbled. "Fine, be like that."

"Good Morning, Gaara -san." Sakura chuckled with a small smile on her face. Gaara had a grin on. Sakura noticed the form of his lips. She started starring at his grin.

'Oh my God, he's smiling; this is the first time I ever saw him smile. He's so cute when he smiles. Oh my God! Did I just say that? What's happening to me?" Sakura's eyes widen and she quickly looked away. Gaara's grim disappeared and his usual feature came back.

"What's wrong?" He asked at the girl's sudden change of expression. Sakura turned and looked at his eyes.

"Um, nothing. I'm fine." She hissed. Not taking her eyes off of his. He had a look of concernment in his outlined gems. Sakura soon started to blush a darker shade of red. She hid her face to the side so Gaara wouldn't see.

Moments later, they reached the front of Konoha High School. Sakura took a seat on the soft lawn and the young gentlemen soon follow after. Both of them starred at the clouds that hovered over them.

"Today's so pretty." Sakura whispered, letting those words fly from her mouth.

"…yea." Gaara replied. He took his gaze off of the clouds above and placed his sight on the girl beside him.

'What is this feeling I have in the pit of my stomach when ever I'm with her? Is this…love? My heart feels so…complete. So…full. This girl has shown me the way to true happiness. Why would she? I hardly even know her and yet…I love her. Is this normal? This emotion is something that I can't explain but I don't want it to die down…' thought Gaara. He was confused but he didn't want to emotion to go away. It felt… good. He felt so needed, so wanted. This was something he felt for the first time. His gaze went back to the sky. She was right, today was a nice day.

Sakura looked at the young male beside her.

"He looks to peaceful and cute… Oh my God! Not again. Why does that dirty thought keep popping into my head? What is this feeling I have? I felt this before, but when? This emotion is to familiar. Oh my God! It's love. I'm in love…again. But, I can't be. My heart belongs to Sasuke. Doesn't it? Oh no! This can't be happening. I loved Sasuke for the past seven years and now all of a sudden, his guy pops into my life, into my….heart, stealing it…What am I going to do?" Sakura was so confused. She didn't know who she should choose. She held her hand near her face and narrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked lending her his warm hand. Sakura looked up and her eyes met with Gaara's. She grabbed his hand and he helped her up on her feet.

"You okay?" He asked again with concernment.

"…yeah, just… a head ach. I'll be fine." Sakura lied.

"You sure? If you need anything, I'm right here."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." Their hands were still clutched together. Neither of them noticed and neither of them cared, they were just enjoying the warm of their "embrace." Sakura looked at her hand in his and gasped. She pulled her hand back and let it fall to its side. His face was bright red. She felt embarrassed as she tried to cover her face.

Gaara took his hand and did the same. A small but cracked smile came upon him. Behind his mask of lies, he didn't want the embrace to end…he wanted it to continue…for as long as time would carry them. A small faint colour appeared on his checks.

"She look kind of…cute when she blushing?" Gaara thought. Silence fell upon the two as they stood together in the green field. Suddenly a loud bell broke their peaceful, quiet moment. Sakura picked up her belongings and walked side by side with Gaara to the entrance.

The day was slow and dull for Sasuke. He sat in math class doing nothing but listen to the teacher. The Uchiha turned his head to his right to see Sakura writing on a little piece of paper. She stopped to folded it up and clutched it in her hand. Slowly giving the crumpled piece of paper to the poster beside her, Gaara. He took the note and opened it. His eyes moved from left to right and back again. Grasping his pencil in his hand, he wrote on the note that was handed to him. Doing the same that Sakura did, he clutched it in his hand and passed it to Sakura. A light squeal of a laughter escaped Sakura's mouth.

"What are they doing?" Sasuke thought. He was interested for the first time what his comrade was laughing about. He never really cared but all of a sudden, it's because she's laughing in a tone that she would only laugh for him.

"Am I jealous that Sakura's spending so much of her time with this 'new guy'?" Hm, just thinking about this guy pisses me off! First reclaiming my title and then stealing her light away from me? What the hell's wrong with him? Wait a minute! What's wrong with me? When did I start caring about Sakura so much? I can't be jealous. I just can't. I don't even like her. Maybe I'm just so mad; I just…I just want to kick his ass for beating me!" Anger grew and was seen in Sasuke's eyes. His eyebrows narrow and his hands formed fists.

"I'm going to strike back today, you bastard! Just watch me!" Sasuke snarled.

Periods pass after periods. Sakura and Gaara passed notes through the whole day. Soon came lunch. Sakura went to her locker with Gaara standing behind her.

"Don't worry." She said with an annoyed tone. "I brought you a lunch." Gaara smiled but then said.

"I don't really care if you made one for me or not. I just want to spend time with you." He whispered. His breath felt warm on her neck. Her spine shivered but it felt so right. She started blushing so she hided her face to prevent any embarrassment. She quickly grabbed the two lunches and locked her locker up.

"Here, its spring rolls." She handed him the same blue box from the day before. "Hope you like it." She chuckled. The young male took the box in his hand and walked her to the cafeteria. They sat at the same table the pair did yesterday. Soon, he started mocking the teachers and Sakura started laughing.

"Hey, Gaara!" Yelled a voice behind him. Gaara took a look around. In a slept second, His face met with Sasuke's fist. Gaara went flying to the ground.

"OH MY GOD! SASUKE-KUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Sakura ran to Gaara's aid. She scooped him up in her arms and helped him stand up. Gaara's knees felt weak. He slipped several times before he could stand on his feet. A tinkle of blood rolled off his lips and ran down his chin dripping into his shirt, staining it with it's rich colour.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" He hollered. He started coughing out blood. By now a crowed had gathered around the two. Sasuke smirked.

"You dissevered it!" He muttered. A sick, cruel laugh followed shortly after. Gaara brought his hand from his side to his face. He slowly whipped the dark blood with his palm. His free hand clutched in to a fist and his other did the same. Fury was burning in his mind. He didn't care about his surroundings. Sasuke stopped laughing and closed his eyes.

"…pathetic!" He snarled. Sasuke turned around and was about to leave when a voice yelled out. He turned around only to hear:

"**DAMN YOU!" **Gaara threw his fist at Sasuke's eyes. "BOOM!" His torso smacked against the wall. He choked out heavy liquid. Gaara didn't stop. He staring pouching the man on the floor. Sasuke stared punching back as blood started spilling everywhere, it stained the white floor. Cries and encouragements were heard. The noise grew louder as the fighting continued. Shouts of pain were heard from both the fighters. Sakura was scared. She needed to do something. Fast!

"Gaara-san! Stop! **STOP!" **She hollered out. Sakura jumped in and grabbed Gaara. Keeping a firm grip on him. The male refused to back down. He tried to break free from his love's arms.

"LET ME GO!" He hissed, trying so hard to gain freedom. Just then, Naruto saw that Sasuke was regaining his strength. Sasuke was about to make his strike until Naruto jumped in a held Sasuke captive. He was on the floor with Naruto's knee pushing into his back and his arms being glued down behind him. Sasuke snarled and tried to kick Naruto off of him.

"YOU BASTARD! GET OFF OF ME! Sasuke yelled. Naruto just kept his grip.

"Shut up Sasuke! You're the one leaping onto the new guy!" Naruto scrolled. He locked his knee harder into his comrade's spinal column. At the touch of the pain in his back, Sasuke calmed down and loosened his muscles. Gaara did the same and Sakura's grip around him enlightened.

"There, that wasn't so hard." Naruto grinned while getting off the poor injured boy. Both Gaara and Sasuke kissed their teeth and walked away. The crowd died and split was the fight ended. Gaara took a seat and so did Sasuke at some other table.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura said to her ally. Naruto smiled. "Without you, I don't think any of them would see the light of day again." She chuckled. Naruto laughed.

"You know what?" Naruto continued. "I always wanted to do that to Sasuke but I was scared he'd kick my ass." The blond boy had a wide grin on his face. Their laughter was brokered by Gaara's groan, Sakura and Naruto rushed to Gaara's aid. He had several wounds and bleeding scars all over his face. Blood spots appeared on his shirt and his knuckles were all bruised and bloody. Sakura saw a huge scar across Gaara's forearm.

"Oh my God! Gaara, your bleeding badly." She yelled out at his pain. She sat down beside him and held his arms in her hands.

'This is really serious." She thought. Her eyes were tearing up and she couldn't help but let them overflow. Sakura looked around the cafeteria to find any napkins. She looked up at Naruto. He was worried as hell.

"Naruto, Get me some napkins!" She hollered out.

"There's no more!" He replied back.

"…crap" Sakura cursed under the breath. Sakura needed to think of something. Fast. Gaara moaned at the pain as it grew. An idea popped in Sakura's head. She took hold of here mid-skirt and ripped it into a thin strip of cloth. Slowly he tied it around Gaara's wounded arm. His hand was in hers. She clutched them tightly to help ease the pain a bit.

"Thanks…" He mumbled.

"Yeah…don't worry about it." Sakura smiled with him hand in hers. Sakura took a look around the cafeteria in search of Sasuke. He was no where to be seen.

"Naruto-kun, where's Sasuke-kun?" She asked. Naruto looked around to find nothing but accountancies and staffs.

"I think he went home." He finally answered. Sakura's interest went back to the injured boy in front of her.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sakura asked in a light tone. Gaara's eyes fell on hers as he answered.

"…yeah." Sakura continued her trails of questions regarding to his health.

"…You sure?"

"…yeah, I'm going to go to the washroom to clean myself up." Gaara mumbled as their hands' warm embrace broke.

"Okay…" Sakura mumbled as Gaara's figured disappeared from her view, she said;

"Naruto, can you keep a secret?" She asked. "Naruto?" Sakura turned to head to see the blond no where in sight.

'Where'd he go?" Sakura questioned herself. Sakura turned her head to the right to see him stuffing his face full of food with Hinata. A slight smile formed on Sakura's face.

'I wonder how such a stupid boy ended up in a relationship." She laughed. A voice behind he called, it was Gaara.

"Back already? " She asked.

"Yeah." Gaara muttered. Sakura's eyes were filled with concern.

"Um, does it still hurt? She asked taking his arm into her warm hands.

"Not really." Gaara whispered softly. Surprisingly, Sakura rested her head on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara was confused at the sudden "embrace." His eyes glanced down on the figure beside him. Her eyes were closed and her hands were still around his arm. He knew this was wrong with it felt so right…so good. He didn't want it to end. The two sat in a cozy silence, ignoring the world and setting it aside. For one moment in his life, he felt like her belonged somewhere. In her arms, her embrace. His eyes felt drowsy. He let out a soft whisper but no one heard.

"I love…you." All of a sudden, a sound of a heavy bell rang and the couple's silence was disturbed. Sakura's eyes opened slowly. She immediately loosened her arms around his when I figured out the position they were in. Gaara's eyes opened too. Both of them blushed a bight shade of red. Gaara stood up and gave Sakura a hand. She grabbed it and they both walked to they're next class.

"Damn…" Hollered Sasuke. He sat in a chair trying to bandage his wounded arms. The injured boy let a painful shout escape his mouth. Blood slowly dripped out of his cuts and scrapes.

"I never knew that guy could punch so hard…" He hissed to himself. "Damn!" Slowly wrapping the white bandage around his upper right arm His hollered in misery. Using his teeth for a second hand. He soon tied a knot. Sasuke let a small mutter out as the cloth around his arm tightened. He rose from the chair and walked to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, he saw cuts and bruises all over his figure. Stripping himself of his dark shirt. All over his torso were scrapes and bloody wounds. Tuning on the tap, Sasuke bent down and cupped his hands letting the water fall freely into his bloody palms. Lowering his face to the sink, he brought the water to his wounded cheeks. The damage upon his pale face stung as the pure water washed the blood off. The water took colour as the crimson blood mixed with it.

Sasuke took a small towel from near by and wiped his figure dry. Taking the same towel and lowering it under the running tap. He watched at it got socked and started dripping as the cloth over flowed. Pulling it back and turning off the tap, he brought the towel to his bare chest and abdomen. Stroking the cloth over all the cuts, cleaning the crimson colour and leaving only a wet layer overtop. Another holler escaped his lips and the water stung his being.

When he was done, he threw the towel in the sink and took hold of his bloody, dark shirt. Sasuke opened the laundry basket and placed his shirt inside. Walking to his bedroom and entering his closet, he grabbed a gray shirt and slipped it on over his bare shoulders. Turning his glance to the clock, he read the time.

'3:20' He mumbled. "School's out…" He flopped on his bed. Placing his pillow under his head and light blue blanket overtopped him. Turning to the side for more comfort, he closed his eyes and was in a deep slumber.

"Thanks for walking me home, Gaara-san." Sakura smiled and tilted her head to the side. Gaara grinned and replied back the posture ahead of him.

"Don't mention it." He said in his usual tone. Sakura said her farewells and Gaara did the same. He turned and was about to walk but his legs didn't move. He turned his head to see if she was still there. Taking a few steps towards her, he said.

"Hey Sakura…Um, can I ask you something?" He questioned the female. Sakura had a surprised look on her face. She opened her mouth to speck.

"Um, sure."

"I was wondering if…" Gaara started. The young man started blushing and looked away from the girl he was talking to. "Um, if your not busy or anything tonight…um, I was wondering if you want to, um, go out for ice cream or something?" He finished while closing his eyes tightly. He was scared of being rejected by his offer. He clutched his fist to soften the spoken words… Sakura chuckled.

"I'd love to, Gaara-san." She laughed. Gaara opened his eyes in shock.

'I thought she was going to reject me or something." A light smirk appeared on Gaara's.

"Great, how about I pick you up at seven tonight?" He said. Sakura giggled.

"Sounds good." Gaara's smile got bigger. With a last goodbye, he skipped down the path to his joint. Sakura looked at the boy skipping. She couldn't help but laugh. Pulling out her keys and opening the door. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Slipping of her shoes. She walked into the kitchen and found a note pinned to the fridge. She ripped it off the magnet and read it.

_Dear Sakura. _

_Sorry, but I have to work a little later than I thought. I think I'll be home _

_around next week. I love you honey!_

_-Mom_

"Left home alone again, eh?" She walked to the garbage bin and threw the note in. Sakura exited the kitchen and walked up the stairs to her chamber. Closing the door behind her, she clutched her bag with her right hand and pulled it off her shoulders. Laying it beside her desk once more, she jumped on her soft bed and dangled her legs of to the side. Closing her eyes slowly, a certain boy came to mind. A light smile grew on her figure.

"Gaara-san…" she giggled. Grabbing her pillow, and hugging it tightly. She started laughing out loud.

"He's such a sweet guy." She whispered. Suddenly a male that he been loving for the past seven years emerged in her mind. She sat up placing her pillow to the side. "…Sasuke-kun" She muttered.

"Who am I suppose to choose?" She asked herself. Tears flowed out of her green orbs and dripped on her cotton covered bed.

"…I lover Sasuke-kun…and Gaara-san. I'm stuck in the middle." She coughed out. Her eyes were turning puffy and red. Flopping back on her bed, he thought about the two men the held her heart. This wasn't getting any easier… Sakura closed her eyes and thought about each person she loved.

"Sasuke-kun is so strong and…um, he's so cute but, he doesn't love me. He rejected me so many times and my heart is broken due to him…I felt so empty when I was near him and…I loved him. But, should I? I'm more alone with him then I am in an empty room…" She whispered. Sasuke had many features to him that Sakura wanted and needed but he was a cold-hearted person that was scared to love…to live. Sakura knew but she couldn't help but love him less.

"Gaara-san is nice, cute, funny, strong and so much more. He makes me feel so alive…so full. I feel so wanted and needed when I'm with him. He actually listens to what I have to say and doesn't reject me. Should I go with Gaara? Wait a minute. Sasuke-kun tried to kill Gaara for no reason, I never saw him so…angry. Sasuke is too rough for me. Gaara's….just for me. He healed my scarred heart. For the past seven years, I thought Sasuke was the one that could heal it but I was wrong. He's the one that shattered it. He made me feel like a pile of crap! Why should I like him if this is all he makes me feel? Gaara makes me feel like in worth the waiting for. He actually asked me out on a date. Something I tried to get Sasuke to do for years on end! I love Gaara-san so much more than Sasuke. I love Gaara…I love Gaara…I love Gaara."

Sakura's eyes opened. All her feelings for the Uchiha disappeared. She sat up and looked at the clock.

"4:32" She read. Standing up, she went to the bathroom and took a long, relaxing, bath.

Sasuke was still sleeping. He clutched his eyes tighter. He was drifting into a heavy dream.

_The young male ran into a flower field. _

"_Where and I?" He said aloud. He heard a soft humming near by. Sasuke followed the soothing singing. He nearly slipped when he figured out who that enchanting hum came from. _

"_Sakura? What are you doing here?" She turned around to see her "crush" confused. _

"_Sasuke-kun…I was wondering when you'd come." She chuckled. Raising from the bright grassy field and marched towards him. Sasuke was surprised. _

_"'Damn, Sakura looks hot in the sunlight." He though. Sakura's pink locks were flowing in the light breeze. She placed her hand on Sasuke's chest. A small smirk crawled on her face. Sasuke hesitated at her shocking action but, he didn't stop her from what she was doing. He kind of…liked it._

_Sakura pressed her body against his chest. Sasuke's posture felt so right at the pleasure he was receiving. He was still pretty shocked but he…wanted more. He wanted so much more. Sakura wrapped her arms around his bold neck. Sasuke's arms moved on its own. Slowly wrapping them around the female's tiny waist. He pulled her forward, closing the gap between them. Sakura slowly placed pressure on her partner's neck, forcing him to bend down further…lower. Her eyes closed and so did his. They both tilted their heads to the right. Then, Sasuke slowly pressed his lips over hers…_

Sasuke woke up with a fright.

"What's wrong with me? Why was I dreaming about Sakura?" Sasuke brought his fingers to touch his lips.

"Its felt so real…so good." Sasuke craved for more. "Why do I desire such a longing kiss? Am I in love? I am in love! I can't be. I just can't…." He tried to convince himself. He replayed the magical moment over and over in his head. He wanted it to happen. To be just like that…he wanted it to be real. He wanted it feel it. He wanted…Sakura…

"I do love her…" he whispered. "Damn… I let my guard down. Maybe, I should take a long, relaxing walk in the park. Hopefully that will sort out my feelings…" Sasuke glanced at the clock.

"6:50" He grabbed his shoes and a light jacket and headed outside for a night scroll around the city.

The door bell rang. Sakura went and opened the door to reveal the person on the other side.

"Gaara-san" She chuckled. "You're early." Gaara smiled and replied. He was wearing a dark coloured shirt and a light loose semi over it. He was also wearing black baggy jeans and a small chain surrounding his neck.

"Yeah, like three minutes." He mumbled. "Ready?"

"Yeah, hang on." Sakura grabbed her black boots and slipped them on. She was wearing a red tank top and a white skirt. Under, she wore tight black pant and a black pendent around her neck. Sakura exited her house and locked the door behind her. Gaara couldn't help but complimented her.

"Um, you look great tonight…" Sakura chuckled.

"Thanks! Um, where are we going? She asked as they started walking.

"Well, I was thinking that, um… we could go the park and watch the sunset but, if you want to go somewhere else then-" Gaara was interrupted by the female beside him.

"Oh no, Gaara-san, that sounds good, don't worry." Sakura said.

"You sure?"

Yeah…besides I never saw the sunset in the park before so, I kind of want to go." Sakura said while she blushed a faint colour. Gaara smiled and the pair continued to walk to Konoha National Park.

Sasuke took a seat on one of the benches. Lounging back on the wooden chair, he looked up at the sky.

"I can't believe it; I'm in love with Sakura Haruno…" He closed his eyes enjoying the peace that surrounded him. All of a sudden, he heard a light giggle from not to far away. It sounded just like Sakura.

"All great…" Sasuke hissed. "It's okay to love someone but, hearing voices is just plain wrong." Sasuke opened eyes and he swore that he saw a flash of pink floating on the sidewalk

"Oh my God, It is Sakura…What's she doing out here?'' Thought Sasuke. He got up and climbed into a tree. Sasuke decided to stalk her from high above. Behind a corner of a wooded area, Sakura and Gaara emerged. Each of them holding an ice cream cone in their palms. Sakura giggled suddenly, her laughter died down. She started starring at Gaara's head.

"What's she looking at? And why is she with him?" Sasuke thought gazing at the couple below him. Gaara noticed that Sakura was starring so intensely. He felt …uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Sakura snapped back to reality and looked away.

"I was wondering, um… why your hair was so messy; I only saw your hair with spikes." Gaara ate that last of his cone and swallowed it. He ran his fingers through is red hair.

"Oh, this? I thought it was pointless to put gel on so late at night." A small smile escaped Gaara's lips. "I know. I look messed without spikes…" Sakura shook her head.

"Nope, not at all. To tell you the truth, you look better like that." Sakura chuckled. A light fade red was shown on her pale face. Gaara was surprised. A faded colour creped upon his features too. He couldn't help but feel so lucky to have someone like this angel looking down upon him and protecting him. He looked at Sakura and saw that she finished her ice cream.

"Done already?' He asked with a light smirk.

"Yup" Sakura answered in a peppy voice. "Thanks…how'd you know strawberry was my favorite flavor?

"Simple, I just looked at your hair." Gaara snickered. Sakura smiled at the boy beside her. A cold breeze past the two was Sakura shivered in the night only wearing a tank top to cover up her chest. Gaara noticed her slight shiver due the sudden cold breeze.

"Are you cold?" He asked with concernment. Sakura looked up into his eyes.

"Um, a little…" She whispered. Gaara stripped off his light semi jacket and wrapped it around the girl's bare shoulders revealing his injured arms. Sakura was shock at the sudden move he made. Gaara brought his arms back to his side and placed his hands in his baggy pockets.

"You don't mind?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'm not cold." He mumbled. A smirk creped on his face. Sakura could feel her face become a darker shade. She looked back on Gaara and noticed his arms.

"Oh my God!" She hollered. Gaara and Sakura stopped walking at her sudden scream. Her fingers stroked Gaara's naked arms. There were still cuts and scraps but the blood was washed off. She traced her fingers lower, to his forearm. There was a white bandage around the once bleeding wound that she had mined.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked, not taking her attention of his arm.

"Not anymore…" He whispered. Sakura pulled her hands back and let the long sleeves of Gaara's semi cover them.

"I'm glad you don't have any broken bones or anything serious." Sakura said. They continued to walk.

"Why does she care so much about his health?" Sasuke thought. Slowly eyeing the two and making sure that nothing 'unusual' happens.

Gaara looked at his wristwatch.

"We still have time before the nightfall. What do you want to do?" He asked Sakura. The girl thought for a minute.

"I haven't been here for a long time. There's a flower just over that hill. Want to go." She asked giving Gaara 'puppy eyes.'

"Sure." Gaara shrugged and followed the female. She grabbed his hand and they climbed up the small hill. Behind the bushes, a jealous stalker followed the pair.

"Isn't it pretty?" Sakura asked. She was still holding on the Gaara's hand but he didn't want her to let go. Gaara took a look around, it was a grand site. The hill that they were on was steep. It was deeper on this side of the hill. Gaara took on step foreword and almost slipped. Sakura giggled at his clumsiness. Still holding her warm hand, he grabbed on her arm to help support his way back up. Sakura let out another laugh. She slowly let go of Gaara's arm. Gaara noticed that he was slipping further and further. He looked at her hand, it was barely holding on to him.

"Oh no…" He whispered. Sakura let another chuckle escape her lips. Slowly letting go. Finger by finger. Gaara was shocked.

"If I fall, I'm taking you with me!" He threatened the female that he clanged to. Just like that, her grip loosened and he slipped of the steep hill. Gaara was about to fall backwards but then his hand reached out and grabbed Sakura's wrist. Letting out a small scream, she fell on him and they both tumbled down the soft, grassy hill. Sakura laughed out loud and so did Gaara. They were having so much fun. The two reached the end of the hill's grassy depths. Gaara and Sakura were still laughing even thought they stopped rolling. Gaara fell on Sakura and was laying on top of her at the end of the hill.

He had a big smile on his face. His eyes were closed and Sakura was having the time of her life. Gaara opened and pushed his arms to greaten the distance of their bodies. Gaara blushed when he figured out he was overtop her. He got off of Sakura and sat up straight. Sakura was still giggling. She sat up right beside the young male.

"That was fun…" she said looking at Gaara.

"Yeah." He whispered. They were sitting in the middle of the flower field. Gaara took a look around to see so many beautiful colours. Suddenly he started talking.

"The plants here are so beautiful. In the city that I came from, everything is dead and gray. There weren't any bright plants left. They all died. I haven't seen such petals since I was young…" He whispered. Sakura smiled. She gazed at him and then at the field they were in.

"Konoha has the best flowers ever…" She mumbled. Gaara looked at the pink haired girl.

"Hey, Sakura." He whispered with a light laugh. "You know what you remind me of?"

"Um, what?" She was curious to know.

"You reminded me of Sakura blossoms." Gaara closed his eyes. Sakura laughed at his remark.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" she chuckled. Gaara opened his eyes and faced her.

"Kind of…" He whispered. "Sakura blossoms are pretty and your…pretty." A faint blush crawled over his cheeks.

"Thanks…" She whispered back. A dark blush appeared on her figure. She placed her hand on his right shoulder. The two looked into each others eyes in the opened field…

Sasuke was at the top of the hill staring down on the couple. His eyebrows narrowed as he saw his love's hand on Gaara.

"That bastard!" He muttered "Trying to steal my girl away…"

Sakura never saw such pure, innocent eyes before. The pair stared at one another. Gaara's hand move regarding to his will. It stroked the female fingers on his shoulder. Slowly moving from her fingers to her chin, cupping it in his hands. Gaara gently pulled her forward as their stare continued. His breathing got heavy and her beat got faster. Soon, all reality faded away as his lips pressed against hers…

Sasuke's eyes wonder at the site he just witnessed.

"It can't be real!" He hissed. He felt betrayed by Sakura. The one person he thought he could count on until death due them apart.

"It can't be right! I'm the one that she loves…aren't I? I must be dreaming!" He clutched his eyes close!

"Wake up! Wake up!" He forced himself over and over. He opened his black, hurt-filled eyes. He was awake, all this time. His heart was broken…it was scarred for life. It's pain ached with each heart beat that when by. In his mind, it felt like his heart was beating…slower with every passing second. It felt like his heart was decaying… Nothing in the world mattered to him now. Not even his beloved Sakura. His heart ached and was wounded. Sasuke turned around and started running home. Tears were flowing out of his eyes as the pain in his heart grew. He had witnessed rejection for the first time. The heart brokered boy's eyes were clutched tight! He coughed out a painful cried and just wish he didn't take this stupid walk in the first place.

He stopped when he reached his house. His breathing was so hard. He opened the door and ran inside. He started crying so hard. It was painful. It was something he never felt before… He never knew or experienced the pain of a wounded heart…Sasuke never knew that it would hurt so bad… He cried himself to sleep the rest of the night with pain and misery…

Gaara broke the gentle embrace they had. He was lacking air and he could tell she was too. Sakura opened her eyes only to see the person she shared her first kiss with…

"Wow" She whispered. "What was…amazing." That was the only word that she could find to describe the magical moment they shared.

"Yeah…" Gaara replied in a soft gentle tone. His fingers touched the tip of his lips. He laughed.

"That was some hell-of-a-kiss!" Sakura giggled. He collapsed on the soft ground. His eyes looked at the cloudless sky.

"…the sunset is so beautiful." he whispered to Sakura. The girl soon laid down beside her partner still having his jacket around her shoulders. They pair starred at the orange heavens as a comfortable silence fell between the two. The bright stars started appearing in the vivid atmosphere. The nightfall darkened but the moon and stars were all they needed for this magical twilight to continue.

All of a sudden, a shooting star passed over them in the dim nightfall. Gaara's eyes widened. He sat up and faced the laying figure beside him.

"Did you see that?" He whispered. Sakura sat up to look face to face with Gaara. She nodded her head up and down. The young boy smiled.

"Make a wish…" He said. Sakura laughed and nodded her head.

"No, I can't. I'm too old for that." Gaara took hold of her two hands in his palms.

"There's no harm in believing in such childish acts." He whispered into her ear.

"It's okay, I'm right here." Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. Holding on his warm hands. A few seconds pasted and she opened her eyes. Gaara let go and looked at her.

"What did you wish for?" He asked. Sakura smirked.

"I'm not suppose to tell what I wished for or else it won't come true." She mumbled.

"But, I thought you were to old for this…" Gaara said as his confusedness clouded his voice.

"Yeah, but just like you said. 'There's no harm in believing." Gaara was speechless. He looked away and sighed in annoyance. Sakura laughed. Her giggles soon died down as she finally realized how dark is was in the murky surroundings.

"Gaara-san…?" The male glanced at her.

"…yeah?" He asked, wondering what she wanted.

"I want to go home." She whispered. Gaara nodded and stooped up. He gave the girl his hand and she grabbed it. Gaara pulled her on her feet and they both walked home.

The two stood at Sakura's doorstep as they faced one another. The light semi was still around her bare shoulders but neither of them noticed.

"I had a great night. Thanks." She whispered to the male ahead of her. Gaara smiled and replied back.

"Yeah…me too." The young male cupped Sakura's chin and brought her face closer to his. He placed his lips on hers making her knees tingle a bit. Gaara pulled away and his hand fell to his side.

"Goodnight." He mumbled. He was about to turn and walked home when he heard the words 'thank you' escaped Sakura's lips. He was confused. He took a step closer to her, shrinking the distance they had.

"For what?" Sakura giggled and blushed a faded red.

"Thanks…for making my wish come true." She whispered. Gaara's eyes widened.

"You wished for another kiss?" He asked. Sakura nodded. "You are one strange person." He chuckled. Gaara bent down and gently kissed Sakura on her cheek. The male said goodnight and walked home. Sakura opened the front door and walked inside closing it after her. Slipping off her boots, she walked upstairs to her room. Quickly changing into her sleeping wear, she crawled into bed. For the rest of the night, all she could dream of was the blessing kiss she shared with a redhead.

The next morning was just the same as any other day. The only difference was that it was a weekend. Sakura woke up feeling rested and prepared for anything. She got out of bed and went to the washroom and cleaned your face and brushed her teeth. After ten minutes or so, she got out and walked to the kitchen. Sakura made some bacon strips and scrabbled eggs. She brought it to the living room and turned on the TV. Sakura watched the Saturday cartoons as she ate her breakfast.

A few moments later, she finished her meal and placed the plate in the sink. Sakura flopped on the couch and watched some more TV shows. The girl looked at the clock and read it. It was an hour to noon. She took hold of the remote and turned it off. She walked to the washroom and took a shower. About twenty minutes later, she walked out of the front door and wanted to go shopping for a while.

Talking a light walk to the grocery store, she stopped to gaze at the park as she walked by. Slowly running her tongue over her lips.

'Last night was amazing…' She thought. Sakura continued her joueny.

The sun beamed down on the ground as Sakura walked back home with bags upon bags of food. She started stuggling just to hold them. Slowly, she walked back trying not to drop any. Sakura tripped over a rock and her bags went flying to the ground. She let out a sign and bent down to pick yup her belongings.

"…crap!" She muttered out loud. A young man walked forward and bent down to help Sakura in need. He started putting the food into the bags. Sakura looked up to see who the kind gentleman that was helping her was. Her eyes were in shock and dibelief.

'Sasuke!" She stopped everything and stood up. Sasuke did the same and handed her her bags.

"…here." He whispered. Sakura grabbed her belongings. She was…surprised. He was never this nice to her. What was with the change or heart?

"Um, thanks…" Sakura said. She was uncomfortable… The male's eyes were different. It seemed for friendly, more childish…

"Um, do you need any help?"Sasuke asked. Sakura was shocked to what he just said. In the past seven years, she never saw him this generis.

"Yeah, if your not busy." Sakura said. Sasuke grabbed most of the bags and helped her carry it to her house. They had small conversations but Sakura didn't feel as safe was she used to when she still had a "crush" on Sasuke. The male beside her sensed fear in her presence.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Sakura shook her head.

"…nothing" She replied. The two soon reached Sakura's house without dropping any more bags. Sasuke handed her her groceries and Sakura opened the door. She turned to see if Sasuke was still there. She knew that she would regret this but she went ahead and asked anyways.

"Um, would you like to come in for some coffee or something?" Sasuke nodded and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He slipped off his shoes and went to sit in the living room.

"Nice place you got here." He said.

"Um, thanks." Sakura hollered out so that Sasuke could hear. She placed the bags on the kitchen floor. She was about to make Sasuke some coffee when he walked onto the kitchen. Sakura turned around.

"Um, how many sugar cubes do you want?"

"Don't worry; a glass of water is fine." He hissed. Sasuke leaned against the wall as he waited for his drink. Sakura poured a glass out for Sasuke and handed if to him.

"Thanks…"He mumbled. They both walked to the living room and took a seat. The young male took a sip from this glass and placed it on the table. Sakura couldn't help but let the question slip of her mind and rolled out off her tounge.

"Um, why did you choose to help me earlier?" Her eyes had concernment in them. Sasuke looked away. Soon after a while, he answered.

"I just couldn't leave you there. You looked so -" He was interrupted by the person aside him

"…pathetic?" She asked. Sasukes eyes widened. He shooked his head.

"…no."

"…then what?"

"Forget it, I just wanted to help. That's all…" He whispered

"…oh." Sakura's eyes fell on the hardwood floor. The two were in a deep silence. All of a sudden, Sasuke spoke.

"…Sakura?" He asked

"…yeah?

"Can I ask you something?" Sakura was confused but she didn't really care.

"Yeah."

"Do you love…Gaara?" The female's eyes widened.

"What's this all of a sudden?" She questioned. Sasuke closed his black eyes.

"…I saw you two in the park last night and…I saw you kissed him. Do you love him?" He kept his eyes closed to prevent any eye contack with the person he was asking questions with.

"Yes… I do love him." Sakura saw the pain in Sasuke's face. He cluthed his eyes harder together.

"Do you…love me?" He asked. The girl was silent. She didn't know what to do.

"…what do you want me to say?" Sasuke stooded up and opened his eyes.

"I want you to say you still love me!" He hollered. "Please…" Sakura was confused. She looked away from the man that was in front of her.

"…I can't., my heart doesn't belong to you." Sasuke was heart broken.

"I thought you said you loved me…." Sakura's eyes tightened.

"…I did, but, I just stopped…" She whispered

"…why?"

"I did love you but when ever I was with you, you made me feel so unwanted, so…alone. I desired more. I thought you were what I wanted but I was wrong. You where everything I hated. I was blinded but Gaara-san showed me that childhood crushed doesn't last forever. He tought me that the person you love is one thing and how he makes you feel is another. He makes me feel so right. He makes me fell so wanted, so…needed. I felt so safe when I'm with him because I know he's always there for me. When I was in love with you, I was too blind to see past you… to see me. I always put your happiness before mine until I realize that your parnter is only the other half to a successful relationship. You need both to make the afar feel…right. You need someone that is willing to run the extra mile for you…I need someone that would love me as much as I love him. I need…Gaara." She whispered, not realizing that she poured all her emotions out.

"Sakura…" The male bent down and was on his knees. He cupped her hands in his…

"Please, love me again and I'll make your life better then it would be with him." Sakura kept her eyes closed. She couldn't bare the sight of his face.

"I…can't." She coughed out. "You no longer hold my heart. The love I had for you is now Gaara's. He holds my happiness and I hold his. I don't want that to change." Sakura looked at Sasuke's feature and said her last words…

"If you love me…you'll let me go…" She said. Sasuke paid no attention. He stood up and grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her on her feet.

"I can kiss way better than him!" He hollered. He pressed his lips on hers. Sakura pushed him away. Her feet took a step back.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" She scrolled.

"I'm showing you that I can rock your world harder than that bastard!" Sakura was enraged. The male took a few steps towards her. She started backing up until her back hit the wall.

"Looks like there's no where to run!" Sasuke hissed. He cupped her chin with his hands and was about to kiss her again. Sakura closed her eyes. She wasn't going to fall so easily! Her palm smacked against Sasuke's face. A mark mark appeared on his cheek. Sasuke let go of her chin and backed up. Sakura's eyebrows narrow.

"Get out of my house!" She yelled. Her finger was pointing to the door. Sasuke smirk.

"Fine…" He hissed. Walking out the front door and slamming it. He marched home stroking his cheek.

Sakura fell to her knees. Her hands were shivering. They were shaking in pain… they were red…her hand formed fists.

"

Damn!" She hollered.

Sasuke opened his front door and walked inside. The pain in his cheek died down. He walked to his room and flopped on his bed. He closed his eyes for a while. His mind replayed the kiss he forced upon Sakura. His eyes opened. Sasuke sat up. His eyes glanced at his hands.

"What's wrong with me? Saskura must hate me now…damn. Why did I have to loose control?" He questioned himself over and over. He replayed the conversation they had in his head.

"…_Sakura?" _

"…_yeah?_

"_Can I ask you something?" _

"_Yeah."_

"_Do you love…Gaara?" _

_"_

_What's this all of a sudden?" _

"…_I saw you two in the park last night and…I saw you kissed him. Do you love him?"_

"_Yes… I do love him." _

"_Do you…love me?" _

"…_what do you want me to say?"_

"_I want you to say you still love me!" _

"…_I can't., my heart doesn't belong to you."_

"_I thought you said you loved me…." _

"…_I did, but, I just stopped…" _

"…_why?" _

"_I did love you but when ever I was with you, you made me feel so unwanted, so…alone. I desired more. I thought you were what I wanted but I was wrong. You where everything I hated. I was blinded but Gaara-san showed me that childhood crushed doesn't last forever. He taught me that the person you love is one thing and how he makes you feel is another. He makes me feel so right. He makes me fell so wanted, so…needed. I felt to safe when I'm with him because I know he's always there for me. When I was in love with you, I was too blind to see past you… to see me. I always put your happiness before mine until I realize that your partner is only the other half to a successful relationship. You need both to make the afar feel…right. You need someone that is willing to run the extra mile for you…I need someone that would love me as much as I love him. I need…Gaara." _

"_Sakura..."_

It brought so many bad memories. He glanced at the clock.

"9:58" It read. Sasuke turned off the lights and went to sleep. For the rest of the night, his dreams were fill with nightmares. His heavens were gone. His light disappeared and his Sakura blossom abandoned him…

Sakura woke up the next more feeling drowsy and tired. She never had such a bad night in over seven years. The girl struggled just to get out of bed. She walked to the bathroom after she defeated the wrath of her blankets. Ten minutes later, she came out. Sakura was still tire and need some rest…badly. She eyes gazed at the clock

"11:46 a.m." She walked into the kitchen to make herself lunch but decided that she was not hungry for any meals. She marched to the living room and flopped on the sofa. Letting out a heavy sign, she couldn't help but felt relaxed at the peaceful delicacy. Her eyes felt heavy but soon shot opened when she remembered what happened last night.

She sat up and looked out the window. It was rainy. The sky was gray and the droplets made the surroundings blurry. It was hard to see past the wet murkiness. Laying down again. Sakura decided to take a light, short nap…

Sasuke stood behind his window. He looked outside. The heavy rain hitting the glass made a loud holler but Sasuke didn't mind. He needed something to take his mind off of the recent even that happened last night. Over and over, it toyed with his head.

"_If you love me…you'll let me go."_

"_If you love me…you'll let me go."_

"_If you love me…you'll let me go." _Those words refused to escape his mind. He wanted it to stop.

"Maybe, this is a sign…" He thought. Sasuke took into the heavens above. He replayed the night when Sakura and Gaara were on their "date."

"She seemed so happy. She seemed so carefree." Sasuke continued starring into the murky surroundings that were outside; He mind continued playing those words over and over again. There was a hint. A clue. He needed to find it.

"_I did love you but when ever I was with you, you made me feel so unwanted, so…alone. I desired more. I thought you were what I wanted but I was wrong. You where everything I hated. I was blinded but Gaara-san showed me that childhood crushed doesn't last forever. He taught me that the person you love is one thing and how he makes you feel is another. He makes me feel so right. He makes me fell so wanted, so…needed. I felt to safe when I'm with him because I know he's always there for me. When I was in love with you, I was too blind to see past you… to see me. I always put your happiness before mine until I realize that your partner is only the other half to a successful relationship. You need both to make the afar feel…right. You need someone that is willing to run the extra mile for you…I need someone that would love me as much as I love him. I need…Gaara." _

Sasuke paused for a bit to think.

"I do love her. But, I want to make her happy…she wasn't happy with me…"

"_If you love me…you'll let me go."_

"I need to let her go…" He whispered. All of a sudden, He snapped. Sasuke ran out side. Now caring if he would get wet or not. Nothing mattered. He ran to Sakura's house in the cold, damped streets. His shirt clanged to him and his bangs stuck to his face. The water ran down his arms and legs but he didn't care.

"Sakura!" He shouted out "Sakura!"

The girl woke up from her nap as she heard a man yelling her name in the streets. The doorbell started ringing. She slowly walked to the door and opened it revealing Sasuke on the other side. Her eyes widen.

"What are you doing here!" She was about to close the door but the male placed him hand on it refusing to let her block him out of her life….from her heart.

"Sakura…I need to tell you something!" Sakura was angry. She thought she made it clear last night. She didn't want to see him anymore.

"**Get of my-" **

"**I'M WILLING TO LET YOU GO!" **He cried out. Sakura was in shock. Her hands fell to her side.

"…what?"

"I'm willing to let you go. Sakura, you're the best thing what ever happened to me and I was blind to see that. You belong to someone better than me. You deserve someone that would always love you. I want you to be happy. I want you to life your life. The day… I saw you in the park. You were so beautiful. A smile was always on your face. When you were with me, I never seen such beautiful smiles. I want you to be the way I saw you for the rest of your life. If that means not being mine, then… I don't care…I just want you to be happy…I just want you to be with him." Sakura couldn't believe what she heard. She looked into his tear-fill eyes. They weren't lying. He really did understand that she needed someone else. Her Heart was in Gaara's hand and his was in hers. Sasuke understand and he's letting go…

"He's letting go…" She thought. A small smiled creped on her face.

"…thanks" she whispered. Sasuke turned around and walked home. Not having any regrets about what he just did. A single droplet came out of his eye and rolled down his cheek.

"This is the last time I'll ever cry for you…Sakura Haruno." He whispered.

The next day was a school day. Sakura was at the gates of Konoha High School. She looked around to find Gaara. Her eye caught him. He stood under a tree awaiting the bell to ring. She was over joy. Sakura ran to her love. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips on his. At first, Gaara was confused but, then he realized who it was. His heart gave in as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura broke the kissed and leaned back giving Gaara and herself some air.

"…what was that for?" Gaara asked, he was still a little shock but he liked it. Sakura smiled.

"For showing me the true meaning of being loved. Thanks." Gaara laughed and pulled Sakura in for another, romantic embrace. It all started with a glance and ended with a kiss.

The End

_-_narutonobaka2

**A/N: Please review even if you thought it was crap… Thanks. If you have MSN, feel free to add me. My email is Thanks… I don't know if I should start anymore stories. If you would like me to continue writing fucked up crap, then please tell me so. Thank you…um, yeah. I know this was a weird story. I know Gaara was out-of-hand but you know, this was a school project and my redneck teacher doesn't know what the hell Naruto is so yea…this was like a weird story to take in but I got a good mark and I'm okay with it so… I don't really give a fuck. Thanks, um, for nothing…I guess. And if you reviewed, you totally kick ass! (even if I don't know you)**

**-narutonobaka2 **


End file.
